


get on your knees

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Egobang - Freeform, M/M, Revenge Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>arin and dan are neighbors who hate each other -- until arin finds out dan's little secret and fucks him into submission.</p><p>plot light porn from arin's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	get on your knees

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing from a dom perspective and i suck at writing from arin's perspective but i decided to try. it's just gay sex

Arin hated his dumb-ass neighbor. He was a scraggly, wiry dude, not much older than him, and he was a fucking lowlife. 

All hours of the night there was blasting band practices in the apartment next to his, with songs about dicks and fucking and some freaks named Danny Sexbang and Ninja Brian. It was obnoxious, if kind of funny. Arin was sure he could enjoy the music, just not at 3am when he had work in 5 hours. 

Almost every day he got into a screaming match with his neighbor. He had no idea what his name was, and the other guy didn’t know Arin’s name, either. They made up for the lack of nomenclature with screaming cusses in each other’s faces. If they left notes they so lovingly addressed them: “To the dick eater in 3B” and “To the douche bag in 2B.”

The first time he met his neighbor, it was two in the afternoon on a Saturday. The douche in 2B stood at, God, he must be at least 6’2”, and his gigantic hair added at least another inch. Arin was watering his potted daisies that he was growing next to his door. The open air hallway needed a little cheering up, and he knew flowers were the best way to do it. Susan, the little old lady who lived across from Arin, loved the daisies he was growing. 

The Douche in 2B had moved in recently, and Arin had only caught glimpses of him until now, when he stumbled down the hallway, drunk as all hell, and vomited into Arin’s daisies. 

“Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me!” Arin screamed at the man who was hunched over and shooting stomach bile onto his flowers. 

The man looked up. His face was sweaty and green, moisture lining his high cheekbones and deep-set eyes. “Nature calls,” he choked out before gagging and vomiting more. 

Arin yelled a wordless sound of disgust and proceeded to dump the rest of his can of water on the man’s head. 

Ever since then, the two haven’t gotten along. Every single fucking day it was something else. Some days it was the same thing, over and over. The Douche in 2B was a fucking menace, and he _absolutely thrived_ on pissing Arin off. 

Whether it was kicking over his daisies, moving his trash bins, filling his trash bins with his shit, and even hiding his mail, he always found a new way to make life harder for Arin. When they had the misfortune of meeting face to face — which was often — they found something to argue about.

They had been neighbors for about seven or eight months now, and nothing had changed. One particularly nasty Monday night, at around 1am, all Arin could hear were the sounds of sex being pounded against his wall. With an examination at work tomorrow and deadlines for animations fast approaching, he could _not_ handle another night of this bullshit.

“Fucking…slutty…goddamn idiot manchild…” Arin groaned, dragging himself out of bed. He had no idea what girl would wanna fuck Dan, let alone on a fucking Monday night. 

He pulled himself in the cool Los Angeles night, and rapped hard on 2B’s door. “HEY IN THERE!” he yelled against the wood. 

Within the apartment, he could hear clattering and someone saying “what the fuck” before the door flew open.

“WHAT!” 

Arin was face to face with Mr. 2B. The other man only had an inch on Arin, but Arin was heavier, and wasn’t intimidated by him.

And who would be intimidated by him anyway? He was a skinny little bitch wearing a blue floral silk kimono that was open to reveal some chest hair. Despite his virulent hatred for 2B, he had to admit the man was attractive. But he pushed that thought aside.

“You. Are always. Making a fucking racket. At all hours!” Arin yelled.

2B scoffed. “What are you, 80? Chill out, Gramps.”

“Oh my god, you are so condescending.” 

Another man came up behind 2B. He was shorter, hairy, and wearing red plaid boxers. His eyes were piercing and icy blue.

“Who’s this?” the shorter man asked.

2B rolled his chocolate brown eyes. “My idiot neighbor.”

“I’m the idiot?!” Arin screamed. “YOU’RE the one making a fucking mess of everything, all the fucking time, and now at ass o’clock on a Tuesday morning you have some girl over to bang! I’m glad you can make her scream, but please show off your skills when I’m NOT around!”

The shorter man laughed. “It wasn’t a girl making those noises,” he said, walking away. “By the way, I’m Brian, and that’s Dan. You fuckheads should use names. It’s easier.” 

Arin looked back at Dan, who was bright red. 

“What!” Dan barked. 

Arin shrugged. “Nothing. Tell your boyfriend to fuck you softer, or at least ball gag you,” he said, before turning on his heel and walking back to his apartment. 

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Arin heard Dan yell, but he closed his door and went back to bed. For now, Arin had the one up on his asshole neighbor, and he was gonna drag it out as long as possible. He could tell that Dan was the bitch in this relationship, and now he could use that against him, and hold it over his head. 

The next morning, Arin went to work and returned with no problems. His daises were untouched, his trash bins were in their place, and some sweet soul had even delivered his mail. He smirked as he picked it up. When he was unlocking his door, he heard a door near him close. 

It was 9pm on Friday and the apartment building was peaceful. For once, there wasn’t a horribly loud band practice going on, and Arin had time to sit back, relax, and work on his animations. The whole week had been uneventful. Nothing happened to any of his plants or trash and his mail was delivered under his welcome mat every day when he got home from work. It was so nice to have Dan under his thumb for now. He flipped through his papers. Even though he still hated the man, he was also strangely attracted to him. Now that he knew he swung that way, Arin wondered if he could get into his pants and maybe even teach him a lesson. Someone as bratty as him needed some _behavior adjustments_.

So it was quite ironic when Arin heard a timid knock at his door, only to open it and find Dan standing there, dressed in ratty jeans and a red plaid button up that was only buttoned halfway. 

Arin choked back a chuckle. “What are you doing here?” he asked, trying to sound gruff through his amusement and slight delight. 

“I wanted to, uh, talk,” Dan mumbled, dragging his toe along the welcome mat.

“Why?”

“Dunno. Wanted to apologize.” 

Arin gave him another once over, head to toe and back up to meet his eyes. Then he moved aside and gestured for the other man to come in. 

Dan perched himself on Arin’s sectional like a bird, hanging off the edge. He looked anxious. It was easy to read. It was funny. Now that Arin had this little tidbit of information, Dan was a little bitch. 

Actually, it was fucking hilarious. 

Arin purposely leaned back on the chair across from Dan, settling in and opening his legs wide. 

The other man made himself look small. “Sorry about being a dick all the time. And vomiting in your flowers. And stuff.” 

Arin raised an eyebrow and nodded. “Okay.” 

“I know I’m a dick a lot of the time. I’m just having fun you know? I’m an asshole with a life off track and a stupid band who are going nowhere. Guess stirring shit is what I do for fun.” Dan looked at his hands. 

“All of this because I know you’re a bitch for your boyfriend?” Arin said, laughing.

Dan glared at him. “He’s not my fucking boyfriend. I just fuck him sometimes.” 

Arin tilted his head to the side. “Oh, so you’re single?”

“I guess, yeah.”

“C’mere then.” 

Dan flushed bright red. 

“I won’t make you do anything that you don’t wanna do,” Arin said calmly, crossing his legs. 

But despite his original hesitation, Dan was standing in front of Arin before Arin could blink. 

Arin was impressed. He supposed that Brian had trained Dan well. Spreading his legs again, he motioned for Dan to kneel between them, which he did fast. He stroked the other man’s hair, letting the messy curls run through his fingers before gripping his head at by the back. Dan inhaled sharply through his teeth. 

“Wow, not even a word of complaint.” Arin leaned in close so their noses were touching. “That Brian got has you trained well doesn’t he? He made a bitch out of you.”

Dan whimpered a little. 

“That’s all good and well, but when I’m done with you, you’ll know who’s bitch you truly are.” 

Under his fingers, Dan let out a tiny groan but didn’t move from Arin’s grip. 

“I’m gonna teach you well,” Arin said, cupping Dan’s head and sticking a few fingers into his mouth. Dan enthusiastically sucked on them and Arin smiled darkly down at him. Then he let go, pushing him back and unbuttoning his own jeans, revealing his thick, long cock. Arin had always taken pride in his dick. He knew it was great, and from the look on Dan’s face, his ego was pumped even more. 

“C-can I suck it?” Dan asked timidly. 

“Well, that’s the first thing you’ve ever said that I’ve actually liked.” Arin thought for a second. “Give me your belt.”

“For what?” Dan stuttered.

“Just give me the fucking belt,” Arin growled, grabbing Dan’s hair again. 

Dan removed his belt with speed and handed it to Arin, who grabbed Dan’s wrists and tied them behind his back. 

“Get me off without your hands. I wanna fuck your face.” 

Dan turned even redder, and said, “Yes, sir.”

Arin sat back and smiled. He could get used to that.

The other man slowly licked up Arin’s shaft, and Arin gritted his teeth. Dan was obviously trained to take cock, and this was not his first walk in the park. He licked him up and down, tantalizingly slow. Arin let him tease him this way; he needed to get worked up a little more anyway. He let out a low moan when Dan finally took his head in his mouth, and Dan moaned in response around Arin’s cock. 

“Do you like sucking cock?” Arin asked, gravelly.

Dan nodded quickly, not taking his mouth off of Arin.

“Mmmm, you’re a good boy.” He stroked Dan’s hair. 

That seemed to spur him on, and he started taking more and more of Arin in his mouth, getting him down to the hilt and getting spit everywhere. 

Arin couldn’t help himself from moaning. Dan could deep throat, and he was amazed. He was also going to take full advantage of that as he took the back of Dan’s head again and began to pump into his mouth, making sure to fill him up and hit the back of his throat. He didn’t want to admit it, but Dan could take it like a champ. He also couldn’t wait to finally fuck his tight little ass — 

And that was all Arin could take. He pumped once, twice, more into Dan’s throat, cumming down it. 

When he let go of him, he watched Dan swallow and smile. 

“Don’t look so proud of yourself,” Arin said, snapping out of his post-orgasm euphoria to grab Dan’s chin. “Look at me.” Dan raised his eyes. “I’m going to untie your wrists, and I want you to take off your clothes, kneel on the couch, and bend over.” 

Dan nodded furiously, and after Arin untied his wrists he scrambled to get naked and bend over the couch. 

Arin zipped his pants up and walked into his room to grab a dildo, a condom, and some lube. He put the condom on the toy, made sure it was secure, and lubed it up. When he got back into the living room, Dan was bent over, his asshole exposed and his hard cock hanging down, dripping precum. Arin couldn’t help but take him in. He was beautiful, if really scrawny, deadbeat, and lacking in ass. But he didn’t want to feel affection for Dan right now. He just wanted to torture him. 

He walked over to the other man and smacked his ass. Dan whimpered and moved back onto Arin’s hand. 

“You like this? Getting hit and fucked by a stranger?” Arin said through his teeth. 

Dan moaned a response. Arin grabbed what little an asscheek Dan had and rubbed his entrance. The man responded by putting his face against the couch and moaning. 

“No, no, now. I wanna hear you. I wanna hear you scream for me like you scream for Brian.” 

Dan lifted his head up and moaned again, and whispered, “Arin.” 

Arin could feel his cock twitch at that, so he rubbed some lube around Dan’s asshole before teasing it with the tip of the dildo. Despite having obviously been fucked in the ass more than once, Dan’s hole was still pretty tight. He pushed the dildo in farther, and Dan yelped, pushing back onto it.

“It feel so good, sir,” Dan moaned, his head thrown back. 

Arin closed his eyes and exhaled. “If you keep talking to me like that, I’m gonna have to fuck you, hard." 

“I wanna feel your cock inside me,” Dan said, his voice high and his cheek against the couch. “Please. Please.” 

Arin grabbed Dan’s hair. “Let me get you ready.”

“You scared to fuck me?” Dan retorted fast. 

He pulled Dan’s head back, hard. “Don’t get fucking bratty, or I’ll never let you have it. You can walk out of here without cumming, and you know jacking off won’t be as good as this could be. Brian won’t even be as good as this could be.” 

Dan relaxed under Arin’s grip and moaned, nodding. 

Arin continued working the dildo into Dan’s ass, in and out slowly, getting more and more turned on by Dan’s moaning and the beautiful sight under his hand. 

After a few minutes, Arin rolled a condom onto his cock and rubbed lube on it, before plunging it into Dan’s now-looser ass. 

Dan nearly screamed. “Oh God yes Arin, thank you, thank you,” he panted, repeating it over and over. 

He put one hand hard on Dan’s scrawny shoulder, feeling the bones and muscles moving under his fingers. He entwined his other hand in Dan’s messy hair, wet with sweat. Harder and harder, Arin pulled Dan back onto him, reveling in his tightness and listening to the music of his moans.

“No wonder Brian fucks you hard,” Arin said between pants. “You sound so fucking hot.” 

“I’m…gonna cum…I’m sorry I know that was fast I’m —” Dan said, moaning loudly. 

Arin pulled out, and Dan whimpered loudly, until Arin flipped him over and began sucking his cock, hard. Within seconds, the man was a writhing, sweating, panting mess, cumming in Arin’s mouth and screaming his name. 

After he finished, Arin stood up to kiss him hard, making sure to transfer all of the cum into his mouth. He gladly accepted it, running his hands through Arin’s hair and biting his lip. 

“Great,” Arin said as he pulled away. “You know who owns it. Now get out of my house.”


End file.
